Forum:P12 Community Challenge - May 2009
:This is the debut of Burnopedia's P12 Community Challenge. On the 12th day of a month, an article improvement-based challenge will be introduced. The winner at the end of the month will be featured on the main page and be awarded a special userbox for their user page. The final winner will be decided by Burnopedia's administration. ---- This month's challenge is to see which user can create the most complete Burning Route articles. You can find a list of wanted articles at this link. To view a complete Burning Route article, follow this link. For the article to be complete, the image must be uploaded and added. Act civil, or you will be disqualified. Only edits received between 12 May 2009 at 12:00 UTC and 31 May 2009 at 24:00 UTC will count toward this contest. Leave your questions and comments below or at my talk page. - Discussion For the Manhattan Burning Route image, why is there a line going from start to finish? You can go anywhere you want, as long as you make it on time. Babadingldoo 22:35, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :That would be the quickest route to the finish from where you start (or a suggested route) ::Exactly. :::That's debatable. Looking at the map I can see a path that is shorter and has less traffic. The video doesn't even follow the image. I doubt looking at that vid will help anyone complete it, since the way he takes is really insufficient. Also, how did you draw the yellow line? It follows the road exactly! :O Babadingldoo 22:57, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Being a more experienced driver than others, I would take a different way as well... (through the park, follow the railroad on to first, down Manners, etc), but the route shown is the most direct to the Naval Yard (fewest turns). As for the line, a simple image editing tool can do that (photoshop pen tool, fixed with, will conform to the road pretty well) :::::Wow, he took 2nd street? Lost a lot of time taking Lambert to Hall too. Crazy. ::::::I agree, that is a bad video. It should be replaced. The route you explained is almost what I saw, but you missed a few shortcuts. Here's my route with the previous one. http://i43.tinypic.com/25ksemr.png (wasn't sure if I should have uploaded it to the wiki) As you can see it's almost a diagonal line through Downtown, and the only time you're in traffic is part of 1st. All the turns are 45° or less, which are easy and don't require you to slow down. Oh, and I found the tool, it's called Line/Curve in Paint.net. :) Babadingldoo 23:54, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Yep, that's the exact route I take when doing that run =) If you can paint your route a different color, do it, and upload it here. We can add a caption to it stating yellow = novice path, and red (or whatever) = advanced path. The only problem I have when running that route is the traffic at 2nd right as you exit the park. Quite easy to crash up there if you aren't careful. ::How about dashed? :::How about red? ::::I didn't want to do red because it's already used for the finish. Plus, dashed usually means alternate path. Babadingldoo 00:37, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::::That's true about red clashing with the finish. I don't like the dashed because it doesn't highlight the whole path. Maybe orange? blue? Maybe more opinions? ::::::How about outlined? Babadingldoo 01:28, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::How about advanced outlined in black and novice outlined in white? How about just removing the long way entirely? I just played the route about 30 times, and I have to say that there is no reason why anyone would need to go anywhere else. It's shorter, has little turning, and there is no traffic as you exit the park onto 2nd, Rappy. ;) I also tested it for time against the long way, and it has an eight second diffrence! That's a huge ammount in racing terms. If the only reason for the long way to stay is it has one big turn instead of three short turns, which don't require you to drift or slow down by the way, then that's just stupid. "Oh, I don't have to push the analog stick as much, yay!" pfft Babadingldoo 23:06, 12 May 2009 (UTC)